Death the kid x Mizuki Evans
by AngelUchiha-Chan
Summary: Death the kid and Mizuki are set out on a mission to find out there's a cave and being detectives. Kid is fallen in love with Mizuki? Will Mizuki feel the same for kid. Read and find out.


Death City a city where meister and their weapons reside, it is also where Shibusen Academy stands strong and tall.

In Lord Death office's pressure and tense was present

"So we have no choice huh?" Lord death said.

"It has to be done" Stein added.

Meanwhile...

In the crescent moon classroom, noise of one person echoed to the corner of the room.

"AH! Dr. Stein is Late" Black*Star shouted.

"Maybe something happened?" Tsubaki told Black*Star.

"AH! He's Late!" He kept on shouting.

"Annoying..." Death the kid whispered

"Falcon Punch!" a sudden boom was heard in the classroom and black*star was lying on the floor.

"You're so loud, just wait, will you!" Mizuki told Black*star.

"Don't mind him Mizuki, he always been like that" Kevin told Mizuki. (It's true he never shuts up)

Door Opening...

"It's Stein hurry to your seats!" Kid ordered.

"Morning sorry for being late" Stein said with a happy smile.

"I had to dissect a saber-toothed tiger" He added with fierce scary eyes.

"Aren't this extinct already" Mizuki whispered.

"Whoops I forgot Mizuki, Kid you're being called by Lord Death, please proceed to his office now" Stein looked at them with worrying eyes.

"What does father want?" Kid asked.

"Does my Dad have something to do with this?" Mizuki also asked.

"I don't know the exact details, so just go there" Stein demanded them to go directly to the office.

Road to Death's office...

"What could lord death want?" Liz wondered.

"Maybe he wants to make a paper giraffe!" Patty lively jumped.

"No, it could be a really fun battle mission" Kevin smirked.

"Stop guessing and let's go" Mizuki said.

"What could father be thinking?" kid asked himself.

Lord death's office...

"Oh I'm glad you're here, I have something to tell you" Lord Death said.

"What is it father?" Kid asked.

"There's a cave, south from here and suspect there's something and want you to investigate but there is only one problem, only miester can enter the cave, so you three have to stay her okay?" Lord death explained.

"Okay" Liz and patty said.

"Take care of you Mizuki" Kevin told her.

"Don't worry, I'll be back" Mizuki replied.

"Okay father when are we leaving?" kid asked.

"As soon as possible before..." *boom an explosion.

"Oh no he's here Mizuki, kid go inside here now, this hole leads outside" Death lifted a part of the floor.

"Who is that?" everyone asked.

"Kevin, Liz and Patty I'll explain everything later you two! Go Now!" Lord death pushed kid and Mizuki into the hole.

"WAHHH!" Kid shouted and Mizuki just flip Lord Death off.

In the hole...

"When will this end!" Mizuki shouted.

"It might take time, because this leads outside of Death city. "Kid shouted in reply.

"Look, there's a light" Mizuki pointed at the exit.

Outside of Death City...

Kid was first it falls from the hole; he stood up and faces the hole to wait for Mizuki then...

"Ahah!" Mizuki fell

"Uggh!" Kid fell too.

Mizuki fell on top of kid; it was a close up on their faces, nearly kissing.

In their minds...

"What's this I can't remove myself from him, I can't move but why heart is beating fast" Mizuki was blushing.

"Mizuki is really cute...so close. Can't... move I can't push her away...why?" kid flushed.

Before they could utter a word two each other Mizuki stood up.

"I'm sorry for falling on top of you do anything hurt?' Mizuki was still blushing. (Adorable)

"YOU DIDN'T FALL ON ME ON THE CENTER! IT WAS TILTED TO THE RIGHT COULDN'T YOU HAVE FALLEN ON ME ON THE CENTER!" kid protested.

"I'm the worst trash garbage, wash!" kid sulked.

"Falcon Punch!" Mizuki punched kid.

"Don't think of pointless crap let's go finish this mission" Mizuki added.

"What was that a while ago in the office, no being can just barge in my father's office unless he or she is a high level miester and teacher." kid asked. (Mizuki is a high level meister)

"I don't know but the two soul wavelength I felt were familiar =, one was forcing his or her way in and the other one was stopping him, there was not enough time for me to sense whose wavelength it is." Mizuki replied.

"We'll find out later for now let's go to the cave at the south" Kid said.

"Why couldn't weapons enter? Why only meister?" Mizuki asked herself. They sent out into the desert heading to south cave.

"Kid, I can see the cave" Mizuki pointed.

"Wait, I sense a strong wavelength inside this cave" Mizuki concentrated.

"I feel let's go inside" Kid said. Mizuki nodded.

Meanwhile at lord death's office...

"Alright this, should hold him somehow" death said.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked him.

"I'll tell you when the two have come back" He replied.

"So just keep...WHAT!" Lord death shouted.

"He got away" patty cheerfully shouted.

"No worries Sid and Nygus are there to stop him" Lord death said.

"What's really going on? Tell us now!" Lord death told Liz, patty and Kevin.

Inside the cave...

"It's really dark in here" Mizuki said.

"Yeah, we can't see a thing" kid added.

Then a rumbling charging noise was heard and after that a squeal.

"It's sounded like a man screaming" Mizuki said.

Running back to the entrance...the ground collapses and they fell.

"Mizuki!" kid shouted as she was reaching his hand to her.

"Kid!" Mizuki shouted trying to grasp kid's hand. Fortunately their hands were able to firmly, it was staggering of simply it won't hold up much longer

"Kid I can't hold on much longer the wind is blowing me away!" Mizuki shouted.

"Wait I'll think of something" Kid was thinking

"Hurry kid!" As Mizuki was about to let go.

*splash* they feel into the underground stream.

"Where's Mizuki!" kid frantically looking for Mizuki.

"Kid where are you? At this point I'll lose air" Mizuki was drowning. She then lost consciousness

"Mizuki, Mizuki, Mizuki...where are you?" Kid then saw Mizuki lost consciousness.

"Mizuki!" Kid shouted in his mind, He swam over to Mizuki.

Nearby land...

"Mizuki, wake up!" Kid shouted

No response from Mizuki

"What should I do?" Kid asked himself. (Mouth to Mouth CPR)

A faint voice echoed in the ears of kid.

"AHH! NOOO!" a faint scream also echoed.

"But if I don't do anything Mizuki might... here goes nothing" Kid made up his mind.  
Kid leaned his head onto Mizuki, his heart beats fast as his lip touched hers.

"Mizuki, forgive me..."

(Kiss successful) kid performed it but still Mizuki isn't walking up.

"Mizuki? Mizuki! Argo...one more time" Kid did it one more. Mizuki suddenly opened her eyes and she felt the kiss done. Their eyes widen then...

"AHH! I'm sorry Mizuki, you drowned and I just performed CPR" Kid explained.

"He kissed me? My first kiss...?" Mizuki blushed. (Second kiss actually)

"Argo! Did I do it perfectly?" Kid wondered.

"Falcon kicks! Kid doesn't even think of doing it again just to make it perfectly" Mizuki said coldly.

"Ouch, sorry" Kid apologized.

While continuing their mission...

"I don't feel symmetrical without Liz and patty" Kid complained.

"Shut up...I feel a wavelength it's strong" Mizuki hushed. They continued walking in to the deep parts of the cave.

"He kissed my? Well it not like it meant something" Mizuki thought. (I'm too lazy to do the rest,)

"I kissed Mizuki, not once but twice..." Kid thought hard. (Again too lazy to do the rest of his rant)

"Kid! AHH!" Mizuki shouted out of the blue Mizuki was sucked by a mirror.

"Mizuki!" Kid shouted while pounding the mirror.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Kid stopped pounding the mirror and turned.

"Mizuki?" Kid was startled.

"What the fuck happened?" Mizuki (real one) asked herself. Mizuki then took notice of kid with someone who looks like her.

"Kid that's not me" Mizuki tries to free from the mirror dimension.

"Kid, you're so funny" The imposter Mizuki chuckled.

"But you were just..." Kid points at the supposedly at the mirror.

"It disappeared?" kid wondered.

"What disappeared?" The fake Mizuki walked closer to kid.

"The mirror, you were sucked into it" Kid explained.

"You're so funny kid" she smiled as moved closer to kid.

"Mizuki?" Kid was startled when she was just an inch closer to his face.

"BAKA! That's not me! Kid can you hear me" Mizuki start to pound on the mirror. The fake Mizuki grins at kid.

"DAMN IT! KID!" Mizuki shouted.

"Mizuki what are you..." Kid was cut off when the fake Mizuki kissed him.

"Something hurts" Mizuki held her chest.

"Kid I really love you" The fake Mizuki said.

Kid was still speechless

"Why am I not reacting from what she said? Is it true? I don't know I'm confused" Mizuki looked down. "I can't breathe in here, why is there no..." Mizuki collapsed

"Kid, why are you not saying anything?" The fake Mizuki asked.

"You're not Mizuki" Kid said.

"What are you saying?" The Mizuki asked.

"You are not Mizuki, you're an imposter" kid pointed.

"Aw you found out" the fake transformed into a witch who look like a cat.

"You're a...witch?" kid pointed.

"Hey, one question before I leave, how did you know I was not Mizuki?" she smiled.

"How did I know she was not Mizuki...wait Mizuki"

"Where's Mizuki!" Kid shouted.

"I forgot there's only limited air in that dimension" she laughed as she waved her hand to reappear the mirror.

"This is no laughing matter!" Kid saw Mizuki knock out in the mirror.

"Mizuki! Mizuki! Can you hear me?" Kid pounds the mirror.

"How can you get her out? Kid shouted.

"You're rude! Fine, you have to say something for it to break the problem is I forgot" she chuckled.

"YOU WHAT! Never mind!" kid continued to pound the mirror.

"Open sesame! Break mirror, mirror on the wall "Kid shouted. (This is not Disney Kid)

"Um it's a mirror not a wall" the witch said.

"Shut up!" Kid was already crying.

"What am I supposed to say, I have to say it quick or else Mizuki will die" Kid thought.

"Wait she'll die? No I can't let her die, Mizuki wake up don't die" As tears from kid's eyes, he whispered.

"I love you..."

~crack~

"It's breaking!" Kid focuses his strength to his fist to give the mirror one last pound. (Enter Street Fighter reference here)

~Break~

The mirror shattered into million pieces it disappeared in thin air. Mizuki still lay on the ground knock out.

"Mizuki are you alright!" Kid running to Mizuki, he started to start shaking Mizuki, still no response from her.

"Do I have to preform CPR again? I have to or else she'll die" Kid slowly lowered his head and closed his eyes. Kid suddenly felt something press on his lips with her finger.

"You're trying to do it again aren't you" Mizuki chuckled.

"No I wasn't, I was just...I was just..." Kid reluctantly glanced away from Mizuki.

"Wait now I remember to break the mirror you need to say your true feelings!" The cat gavel led her hand. (Face palm)

"You were a bit too late to tell me that" Kid said.

"Hey aren't you" Mizuki somehow knew the witch and the cave was starting to collapse.

"Mizuki, let's get out of here!" kid immediately held her hand and ran, while getting out of the collapsing cave, both of them though.

"To break it, you need to say you true feelings" (Mizuki)

"That was my true feelings" (Kid) and with an epic escape, both of them stood tiredly and rubble of the cave, that helped them know the truth.

Awkward silence tortured the two confused beings while walking back to Shibusen in the hot desert.

"AH! This silence is killing me!" Mizuki thought as she glances at kid.

"I have to break the ice" kid clenches his fists.

"AH!" "Um!" they both simultaneously tried to break the silence.

"You first" Kid said.

"No you" Persisted.

And the awkward silence, without talking underneath the hot sun. Shibusen was in sight.

"We're back" kid said.

"Yeah" Mizuki and kid's eyes met, both of them blushed and the other direction.

Back at Shibusen...

Unusually, DWMA was really quiet; nobody was around as in nobody.

"Where's everyone?" Mizuki wonder

"Something must have happened?" kid thought

"I don't know but I should contra-" kid was cut off when a familiar voice startled the two Meisters.

"Hello welcome home you too" Lord Death epically entered and appeared in front of them.

"Lord Death" both of them said.

"No need to call son" Death said.

"Now...about the mission" Kid asked and with Mizuki blushing.

"Oh that I'll explain later for now were goanna having a party" Lord Death said, Mizuki was then taken by Liz, Patty and Tsubaki.

"What the? Where are you taking me? Mizuki shouted as was dragged by the three and plotting girls while kid was taken by Kevin and Black*Star.

"Hey what are you two doing?" Kid asked as he was being dragged off.

"We have to get you ready for the party!" was the answer Mizuki and kid got from the abducting maniacs.

Party...

It was an elegant night, everyone was dressed up and classic like some ball or something. This definitely was suspicious of kid wearing a nice set of black tux who was drinking his glass of red wine thinking the FUCK ids going on here.

"What the fuck is going on here!" kid asked Kevin and Black*Star.

"What? You really don't know" Kevin chuckled.

"HAH IF IT WAS ME I WOULD HAVE KNOWN FROM THE START!" Black*Star boasted. (Face desk about nine times)

"What are you guys saying?" kid looked at the confused.

Bell ring...

"Alright! The girls are coming" Kevin said. Kid sets his eyes on the stairs where the girls are supposedly going to come down on.

Kid...

He watched every girl coming down the stairs but none of them caught his attention; in the first place, why was he looking? Was he waiting for someone to come down from that red-carpeted stairs? An elegant night, coming down the stairs, kid was dumbfounded, he never expected to have interest in someone, she was different from the other girls that just come down the stairs, she wore a short red sleeveless dress that went up to her thigh that say fire symbol in Japanese. Yes it was fancy than Liz and Patty, sure it was alluring than Tsubaki wore but something about that dress, no something about that girl stole the attention of our little death god. She looked good with her hair down, she looked good with just a fancy dress and make up, she maybe fancy but kid felt something he has never felt before.

Mizuki...

It was an elegant night; the girls still dressing and prepping up before they make their entrance to the hall. This diffidently was confusing for our heroine who was wearing a short red sleeveless dress that went up to her thigh that say fire in Japanese on the bottom and made her think what the FUCK is going on here.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Mizuki asked Liz, Patty and Tsubaki who was working to doll her up.

"You'll know when the time is right" Tsubaki smiled.

"Yeah this is better than a game!" Patty said.

"You just have to tough up and listen to your heart" Liz said.

Bell Ring...

It's the signal for the girls to make their entrance; it was definitely weird for Mizuki in that attire and coming down the stairs like a princess. Mizuki then set her eyes on someone that caught her attention, she felt her thump, that boy she looking at was someone that made her harts ache, her whole body hot and warm, something about that boy was making her feel weird, making her heart race faster and faster, she looked at him with confused eyes what was she what was she feeling? Is this what they called...what was the word? Mizuki couldn't believe it herself it was all new to her, and she didn't know what to until...their eyes met.

In the moment Mizuki remember everything that happened and couldn't stop the rush of blood to her face; she ran out the room, running away from the truth she has discovered. Kid was hesitating to go after her, he didn't know what to do; was he supposed to do something? What should he do with the truth he has discovered?

"Go after her my son" Lord Death patted his back. Kid looked at his father and gave him a nod.

"Be straight forward alright!" A voice that made kid look back.

"You're the wit-!" before kid finished his claim he was pushed out of the hall and the door was shut. Disregarding the thought of the witch, he ran into the hallway to look for Mizuki.

Ballroom Hall...

"Is this going to work?" Kevin asked lord death.

"Of course it's going to work I really worked hard for this, you know!" Blair commented.

"Blair really did well on her mission" Lord Death said.

"I really hope everything goes into plan" Black*Star said.

"Knowing Mizuki, she might have a hard time" Tsubaki said.

"You got that right" Kevin chuckled.

"Kid should really tough up and be a man!" Liz said. (I agree)

"Yeah this is no game right" patty cheered.

"Lord Death I've already called shadow (NOT THE HEDGEHOG FROM SONIC!) He said he will come here shortly" Sid replied.

"That man really love his daughter, he tried to ruin the plan for us" Death sighed.

"Thank goodness we were able to stop him at your office and at the cave" Stein said while Sid just sighed for he did almost all the work. (Poor Sid)

"By the way what room did you put shadow into?" lord death said.

"The room nears the garden why?" Sid answered.

"Uh-oh" death gasped.

"Oh well, we shouldn't worry" lord death smiled. (A father needs to let go of his child in time)

Mizuki...

"Father?" Mizuki gasped with teary eyes.  
"Mizuki-Chan!" Shadow wanted to comfort Mizuki with a big fatherly hug.  
"Falcon punch! don't you even dare" Mizuki exclaimed as she hits his father.  
"Mizuki are you alright? Did they do something to you? What happened? Why are you crying? I should have-" Shadow stopped talking as he saw Mizuki's tears falling.  
"Mizuki" shadow muttered as he saw his only daughter crying in front of him.  
"Dad, why does my heart hurt so much, there's nothing wrong with my heart condition and I'm pretty damn sure I didn't get a wand on it but it hurts; I feel weird and I feel hot and fuzzy...why is this happening to me when I see kid?" Mizuki asked.  
Shadow was dumbfounded by the question, this was the first time Mizuki shared her problem to him, a boy problem at that, it was something inevitable for a father, he wanted to own Mizuki for himself but seems like someone need her, it was for the sake of Death city that he need to let go of his only daughter, if all fathers was like him, what would it be? Sure it will be painful but it needs to be done for your child happiness.

"Mizuki you have to clear your mind and give such things some thoughts, there's a garden at the end of this hallway, clear your mind there and search for the answer right here" Shadow pointed to Mizuki's heart.  
"Somehow you really sounded like a father." Mizuki smiled and ran to the given direction with that shadow smiled...until "Mizuki's Father!" A call that didn't sound pleasing to Shadow's ears it was kid of course.  
"Have you seen Mizuki?" Kid asked shadow but instead he got a death glare from the wounded father. Kid was taken back; shadow was really emitting a dangerous aura that screamed out "I'LL KILL YOU!"  
"Kid why are you looking for my daughter?" Shadow asked.  
" I have something to tell her what I feel, I want or tell her that I-" kiss was cut off form finishing his sentence when shadow presented his palm right in from of his face which meant "STOP!"  
"Why are you saying them to me, say them in front of my daughter please" Shadow then showed the way where Mizuki went. Kid bowed and ran, Shadow sighed and began walking to the ballroom and then..."Mizuki!" Shadow cried and pounded the wall with his fists. A father needs to let go of his daughter someday...

Garden...  
Mizuki arrived at the garden, it was really amazing view, every flower was illuminated by the moonlight and it gave effect on the fountain she patted her face and with intention to go back to reality and set things up and then walked to the fountain where she dazed off and clear her mind.

"Mizuki!" A strong pant was heard and Mizuki turned back.  
"Kid?' she gasped.  
Kid caught her breath and began walking toward to Mizuki.  
"Why are you not at the party?" Mizuki asked. Them they heard the music played from the hall, it was heard until the garden for distance was not too far, the music played was soft and it was the perfect music to dance under the moonlight.

"It's because I have no dance partner" Kid smiled and gestured himself in front of Mizuki for a dance. Mizuki was surprised and blushed because of that; she didn't notice that she took his hand and began dancing. Everything was perfect, the view, the flower, the garden and even the fireflies appeared to brighten up the mood, it was perfect nothing was mixed up, a young girl and boy dancing this moment is not mixed up...or is it.

Mizuki was still blushing and can't look at kid's face while dancing, she was embarrassed, her heart kept on beating like a race horse, she thought of what would happen if she looking at kid's face, she doesn't understand what's happening. Kid was worried why Mizuki isn't looking at him, did he do something wrong? What's bothering Mizuki? What can I do? Kid kept asking questions to himself, he can't do anything, why is that? He doesn't understand what's happening, until it came to a point where the music stopped but they still kept on dancing they were too worried of each other that they didn't hear the music stop. A firefly in front of Mizuki's faces and noticed the music stopped.  
"The music stopped" Mizuki stopped dancing.  
"Yeah it did." Kid said.  
They still haven't break away from each other's hands.  
"Mizuki..." Kid called out for Mizuki's attention. Mizuki slowly looked at kid's face. When Mizuki looked at kid was looking at her seriously, his hand holding her hand and the other hand on her waist; nothing was mix up for kid to say...  
"I love you..." Kid leaned closer to Mizuki and gave her what you called a kiss under the moonlight. This time it was not accidental, this it was something that matched perfectly of what they wanted. Their true feelings, the kid ended but something continued because of it, "I love you too kid" Mizuki smiled. Then the music played again and they danced with smiles on their faces, it was inevitable, it must be done for the sake of Death city. the mission they've taken to reveal the answer to their question.


End file.
